


Mess

by Hamilmatsu



Series: Mess [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cutting, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, attempted suicide, how do you tag, suggestive themes?, they just roughly kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilmatsu/pseuds/Hamilmatsu
Summary: (Re-posted from my Wattpad account.)Green's been feeling suicidal ever since Red went to Mt. Sliver. His relationships regarding his friends and family are at an all time low and he's just waiting for a reason to smile once more. He just wants to press "reset".When he can't bear it anymore he goes to the ocean to end it all.But a certain champion stops him.[Updates for the rewrite]* over 2,000 words{Start} 》 7 /18 /17{End} 》 ???





	

**Author's Note:**

> What you are about to read is my first Pokemon oneshot. I apologize if there are errors. For Blue/Green's name, I used Green and not his international name. UNDERGOING REWRITING AND EDITING AS OF 7|18|17
> 
> Aiming for 7,000- 10,000 words, for now I ask you to skip the unfinished parts. Please enjoy.

_Why did you have to go on that goddamned mountain?_

_..._

_The walk deemed to be longer than the usual route to Viridian City was one of the speculations going on inside a child's tiny mind. Two boys, one which would lead on towards a blissful fate, the other, lost in his dreams that would be taken away before long. Disobeying their caretakers, they were close with their fingers entwined, no Pokeballs, no Pokemon either. Just childhood friends. For the sake of each other, the adolescents put their faith and trust on one another_. _It was eminent_   _relationship and no one ever could come between the duo, something akin to brothers or maybe even lovers. And they truly were fond of this familiar intercourse._

_"Red?"_

_"Yeah, Green?"_

_The boy paused. What could he say? Not much was spoken from Red. And he ever did speak, a word was only uttered._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"...I want to be a champion."_

_You... Red..._

_Laughing erupted from Green. He slapped his hand on Red's back in a playful manner. "You? Seriously? Red, I think that's great!"_

_Something rare from silent Red, a smile, a genuine smile. Why doesn't he show this side of himself more often? That way, people can befriend him._ _ They won't even begin to imagine how introverted Red can be extroverted Red too!  _

_"You truly believe that?"  Belonging to the introspective male was his_   _high pitched voice waiting hopefully for an answer._

A serious Green put his hands on Red's shoulders. Said hands rested on them. Pressure on the smaller boy gave some weight on his petite body. But, a weight became lifted with a single touch.

_"Red... You are so important to me. If it's you, I don't care what anybody else says. Accomplish your goal! How can I not support you in this fight? I... I just... I love you so much."_

_Upon hearing those words, Red instantly wrapped his arms around Green's warm frame._ _ Mew, please let Green and I have a wonderful life together. Whatever is to come in the future, no matter how terrible or good, our bond will strengthen and we shall stay together.   _

_Tight, only described their affection. The hug between them never was chaste nor sweet. Infatuation was present those times._

_When the embrace finally ended, neither wanted to stop. Both were needy for more. Time is not on their side however. No words. Nothing had to be exchanged. Moments like these, are the most valuable ones._

_Starting from the midway point of Route 1, voices reverberated from the two, fantasizing on how their adventure into the wide world would bring about. Red dreamed of traveling to Mt. Silver and  becoming one of the strongest trainers, if not_ _**the very best, like no one ever was.** _

_But remember, time is not on their side. Something set back that dream and it was almost life threatening._

_It abruptly came after that last and finale hug. Just as a thunderstorm started in the region of Kanto. The boy who seemed silent, became silent once and for all._

_Red...his voice..._

_Gone._

_..._

 He never knew he would be defeated by his rival.

You can't quite anticipate out of somebody as mute as him, chances so low, that the winner would end up being an inarticulate teen eventually. 

Typical day in the Kanto region. A memorable day perhaps for a certain Oak. Green Oak, grandson of the worldwide acclaimed Professor Oak. Kanto Pokemon League champion, his title. But not quite so. Another challenger approached the recent champion.

Red.

An apprehensive atmosphere surrounded the large battlefield, both unknowing outcome. The two trainers were both on their last Pokemon. The battle is coming to a close. Blastoise, Green's starter Pokemon and Red with Pikachu. Although a straightforward type match up, the fully evolved water Pokemon had an advantage. It's level was higher than Pikachu. If time stopped, Green could perceive that his battle would end up as Red the victor. Red nodded to commanded Pikachu an electric type move, Thunder. Pikachu's, cheeks flared with lighting, bright red cheeks illuminating bright light. It jumped to a vantage point in the air and pointed its tail down, like a lighting bolt. Gray clouds washed over the enclosed battlefield. Focusing all its power on the move, a huge blast of lightning hovered over Blastoise and stiked.

_Thud!_

_I was correct. Red, you are supposed to be the champion_. I was only some kind of block to hinder you. How can I not see that now? Our... No, my promise.

Knowing what had become of these severed ties between him and Red, before the tragic event in the past. It just took awhile to get the thought to him.Professor Oak stepped in to congratulate the new champion, but he paid no mind to Green. Actually, he had scolded Green and made the ex champion feel small. To him it seemed like a lifetime before his grampa finally left and went in through the doors to the Hall of Fame to make Red the official champion of the Kanto region. 

_I... lost...?_

Red walked over to the now former champion, who was holing his hands to cover up his wet face and sat next to him. No words were exchanged, as though it was just a regular battle amid the two childhood friends. Usually Green would say something like: "What? That was just sheer luck!" or: "I still gotta train I guess... Smell ya later Red!" However, nothing came out of his rival's mouth. 

Though, after a few moments, Green croaked out, "You took everything from me..."

Red gave Green a questioning gaze, still saying nothing. He had opened his mouth, but had closed it knowing there was no use to even try to talk. There was something pessimistic about it. On the other hand, Green shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth. 

"Why?" Green yelled, "What did I do Red? I followed everything, beat all the gyms, got myself Pokémon, became champion so, why?"

 _No! That's not what I meant to say!_ Green thought, yet the words wouldn't stop pouring.

The black haired boy lowered his gaze, not even wanting to hear what his riv- no,  **friend**  had to say. It was painful.

"You took Raticate, my legacy, hell even the love of my grandfather..." Green murmured, tears cornered his eyes. "What else to you want from me Red?!" he screamed.

Red stood up urgently and hurried out without a word.

Green whimpered and started to sob heavily, ignoring his grampa when he came out of the other room, questioning where Red went off to. 

But what he didn't notice was Red was crying as well.

(UNFINISHED)

...

 

_Stars hung over two boys holding hands on a hill. There seemed to be nothing more beautiful than moonlit nights in Kanto. No words can describe the sight._

_Red breathed, "The stars are..."_

_"Beautiful."  Green said._

_"Yeah..."_

 

_(UNFINISHED)_

 

_..._

_It's been over a year._

After he left the Pokémon league, Green isolated himself from the world. He only went down to eat and went back up and never showed up until the next day. His sister tried almost every day to cheer him up and his grandfather usually goes to give him food, but most of the time he's too busy researching to do so.

At night, when he's all alone and everyone's sleeping, he takes a trip to the bathroom and cuts himself. He always stood there to watch the crimson blood pool on his arm and drip to the floor. Multiple times he's found himself cutting deep, almost to the bone. But he doesn't care.

_No one ever cared anyway._

One fateful day Green wakes up early and grabs a paper and pencil. He writes a note.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I'm sorry, I have no will to live anymore. I've been trying to survive ever since I lost my title as champion._

_It's okay though, I deserve it._

_Someday's I'd get insulted just by being somewhere, other times people would hurt me for no reason and leave me there to rot._

_No one noticed or did anything about it, not even my own family! That when I started to abstract myself from the world, locking myself away._

_Sure_ ,  _I still got bullied whenever I'm forced to go outside, but there was always something worse._

 _I_   _happened_   _to_   _lose_   _one of my_   _friends_ ,  _Red_.  _I'm_   _sorry_   _if_   _I_   _yelled_   _too_   _much_   _at you_ ,  _it's_   _my_   _fault_   _in_   _the_   _first_   _place_.

** I was always trash. **

_I told myself I didn't need to exist. I tried giving myself a second chance, but I was pushed back and because of that I snapped. I'm sorry._

_-Green_

Teardrops wet the paper, but he didn't care.

He was going to end it all anyway.

_A beach._

He recalls all the times he's been with Red and it makes him want to cry in anguish. Along the way, he prepares to take out his Pokémon.

The ex-champion steps in the warm sand and glances around to make sure no one was there. Quietly he lets all his Pokémon out.

"Go." he fought the tears, "I was a horrible trainer anyway. Eevee, Blastoise, Arcanine, Pigeot, Exeggutor and Gyrados, I hope you find a better trainer than me."

Green turned to look at the sky and cried out, "I'm sorry Raticate! I wish I could have saved you!"

The boy collapsed on the ground, wet rivulets streaming down to the sand. The trainer's Pokémon surrounded him and positioned themselves near their owner. Eevee curled up near his knees. Blastoise pressed his muzzle against his cheek. Arcanine stood behind Green, licking the tears falling from his face, Pigeot resting its head on his spiky hair. Exeggutor sitting next to him and Gyrados in the ocean, wishing he could cuddle with him.

The male trainer stood up and set his six Pokéballs on the sand. He heard the ocean calling for him and rushed towards it. He heard his Pokémon screech in agony and he ran even faster until the water engulfed him.

He opened his eyes, one more time until he couldn't breathe anymore and smiled.

 _It's over_.

...

Suddenly he felt someone's hand grab him and the person swam to the surface.

_No! Let go!_

He tried shaking his hand, but the person who grabbed him had a strong grip. He let himself get carried toward the surface, he knew it was too late to save him anyway.

_Right?_

Before his vision faded away he caught a glimpse of black hair.

"Green?" he heard his name being called out, "Oh in the name of Mew no..."

Green, panted, spit out water and glanced around. Before he could recall who saved him he was pushed into an embrace. Warm, so warm. He tightened his hold on the person who saved him and opened his eyes only to lock eyes with  **him**.

Red.

The shorter boy had a gaze filled with relief and sadness. Green stood and saw that he had saved him.

"Why did you save me?" Green spoke.

"..."

Green had enough of this silence. This  **empty, brooding silence.**

He finally broke.

"Can't you talk for once in your life, god damn! Why the hell did you ever go to that freezing mountain without even a single goodbye?!"

"I didn't  want to hurt you again..." the champion spoke, keeping cool.

This outraged the ex-champion even more.

"I wouldn't have felt more hurt if you had said goodbye!" Green yelled, getting more frustrated by the second. "I actually felt like I did something wrong! We are friends, right? So when you left, I thought you hated me!"

...

"So why?"

Tell me,

**Tell me!**

...

Red's eyes had flashed with a burst of emotion as he cupped the taller boys cheek planting a kiss. A short, but passionate one.

Green's cheeks reddened with a deep pink color and he was losing  his strength as it seems like Red was pressing him down even more, making a profound moan come out of the taller, but Red wasn't finished yet. He had craved for Green so much since the day he bested him at the Pokemon League. This was supposedly way of saying thanks, but soon enough it became a budding love for the better.

The petite teen pinned the other male down and he locked his lips with the taller one. He stuck his tongue out and demanded entrance. Green couldn't even comprehend what has happening. He was losing his senses just by staring into the adolescent raven haired deep chocolate eyes. He didn't know how to feel about another male kissing him. However, it was Red. And he loved it so much. Green never wanted this moment to end. When the ex-champion gave in, Red's tongue explored the other's, tracing every part of the others mouth. He earned a few moans now and then. He knew that he needed to be with Green, to make him understand that he wasn't alone. 

When Red ended the kiss, a strand of saliva connected the two boys. The taller mewled at him, begging for more. Red knew that once it would get heated, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, so he left it at that. After all, they could continue this elsewhere.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I...

"I love you Green. I really, truly do. I can't feel any more worse than this for having to leave you all alone for so long. I've never been so close to anybody like this. Being mute for so long, there was always some kind of wall between the world and me, but you... You shattered that wall and welcomed me back with open arms. Honestly, I was left alone most of the time, because no one understood me. But  **y** **ou**  were always there!

And now...

I will be there for you!"

...

**_"How are you Green?"_ **

_Damaged._   _Hopeless. Miserable. I'm Disappointed in myself. Deserted. Crushed. I'm such a Burden. On the verge of crying. Betrayed. Pathetic. Sorry for living. Not okay. Ashamed. Heartbroken._

** "Fine, thanks." **

** "I know you're not." **

** "..!" **

...

"Red..." Green stared at him, a gaze full of love. "I love you too..."

"Green... Don't ever do this again. You're too precious to me and I never want to lose you."

"R-red d-don't touch th-there!" It was getting hard for Green to talk since Red was caressing his thigh.

"Let's go home."

"I missed you."


End file.
